


(you can find me) in da club

by thunderylee



Category: Avenged Sevenfold, Good Charlotte
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-18
Updated: 2006-06-18
Packaged: 2019-02-08 01:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: There really is no summary.





	(you can find me) in da club

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“Where the fuck are we?” I asked for the tenth time as I watched the scenery around us grow more and more unfamiliar.

“I told you,” replied Joel slowly, as if he were speaking to a kindergartener, “we’re checking out a new place.”

I rolled my eyes and leaned back in the passenger seat. “Remember what happened the last time ‘we’ decided to check out a new place?”

Joel winced, his hand automatically flying to his crotch. “Trust me, this place is different.”

I shook my head and watched the sun set out the car window as I surreptitiously tapped my knuckles against the dashboard.

“We’re almost there,” my brother said quietly, seeming to sense my impatience.

I saw the club emerging from the horizon and made a face. The place was called ‘Attitudes’. Sounded like a biker bar to me, but I’d think Joel would know better than that by now.

“Come on,” he said excitedly as he pulled up to the valet. “You’re going to love this place; I just know it!”

I regarded him oddly as I got out of the car and nodded up to the valet kid. He seemed to look me over rather closely, and I just figured it was some sort of lax security or something. I didn’t look like I had a gun in my pants, so he eventually tore his eyes away and got behind the wheel of Joel’s SUV.

Joel clapped his hands together and almost skipped through the neon-lighted doors. There wasn’t a line to get in or anything, and I was beginning to think that this place was going to be a real dive until I actually stepped inside.

I took a look around and managed to compose myself while flashing my ID at the bouncer. He also ran his eyes up and down my person, although this time I knew it had nothing to do with security.

“Joel,” I hissed, grabbing his arm before he could prance up to the bar. “This is a fucking gay club.”

He turned around to face me and folded his arms. “Don’t be such a homophobe, Benj. Five years ago you would have been the one dragging _me_ here.”

“I’m not a homophobe!” I declared a little too loudly. Clearing my throat nervously, I all but shoved my brother into a corner and gave him my best glare. “You do realize what will happen if we’re seen here, right?”

Joel nodded knowingly and chewed his lip. His eyes darted above my head and around the lighted perimeter of the ceiling before landing on mine full force. “Since when do you care?”

I decided to ignore his question and regain my control over this insane argument. “Since when do _you_ want to come to a place like this anyways?”

“Since I’m _gay_ , Benj,” he said seriously. “And don’t look at me like that. You know -”

“You waited until we fucking _got here_ to tell me this?” I exclaimed, my traitorous voice raising an octave or two. “Why not in the car? Or maybe, I don’t know, _ten years ago_?”

“I didn’t know ten years ago,” Joel answered honestly. “And I wanted to wait until we were here because, you know, this really is the best place to ‘come out’.” He snorted at his own stupid joke. “Besides, you can’t freak out and yell at me here.”

“Joel,” I said sternly, “I could really give two shits who you fuck. If you want to be gay, be gay. I don’t care. I’d be the last person to freak out and yell at you about it -”

“Yet you are,” he interrupted.

I paused and took a breath. “Yes, yes I am. You know what? Go be gay. I’ll get us some drinks and find a table.”

Joel grinned and threw his arms around me, hugging me quickly before wandering off into the crowd of brightly-dressed people. I shook my head in an effort to calm down as I approached the bar, almost expecting the bartender to check me out in the same way that the valet kid and the bouncer had.

He did. “Fighting with your boyfriend already?” he asked with a smirk as his eyes rested on my throat tattoo.

“He’s my brother,” I replied, half in awe at the realization that Joel and I really don’t look like identical twins anymore.

“Oh, my bad.” He leaned over the counter and looked up at me. “What can I get for you?”

“I’ll have a Budweiser, and make something fruity for him.”

The bartender laughed and gave me a wink before turning around to fill my order. I leaned against the bar and put my head in my hands, vaguely noticing when an ice-cold bottle was placed in front of me.

“I know you didn’t specify,” the bartender said in a low voice, “but it’s kind of an unspoken rule here that the guys who have beer bottles are straight. Keep this in your possession and you won’t get hit on. Promise.”

I nodded. “Thanks, man.”

After I paid for our drinks and made a face at the rainbow-colored umbrella sticking out of Joel’s glass, I weaved my way through the crazy mass of people towards a kind of balcony area which overlooked the huge dance floor. Miraculously there was an open table, and I quickly plopped my ass into a chair to claim it.

Joel caught my eye from below and looked up at me through the bars on the railing. “I’ve already made out with two guys!” he declared proudly.

I raised an eyebrow. “That’s nice,” I replied indifferently, handing him his drink.

“Ooh, what’s this?” He lifted the glass to his lips with his pinky in the air and I almost laughed. How I didn’t see this coming was beyond me.

“It’s the ‘coming out’ special,” I told him. “Guaranteed to get you laid.”

“Awesome!” Joel handed the glass back to me and flitted off again.

I sighed and took a moment to look around. It wasn’t a bad place, really. Kind of big with a giant dance floor and a lot of seating. There was this cage down by the end of the balcony, in which people were dancing in that humping sort of way, and a large DJ booth.

The DJ was this kid with more face piercings than me and spiky bleached-blonde hair, and he was playing God awful music. Dance remixes of bad pop songs from the late 90s/early 00s. I was seriously wondering how gay guys could actually dance to a song that went “lick my pussy just like you should” when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

“Straight,” I announced without looking up, lifting my beer bottle as though it were my Get Out of Buttsex Free card.

“I get that, jerkass,” a familiar voice replied.

My head spun around, and I found myself face-to-face with Johnny fucking Christ. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same question,” he said with a smirk, “but fortunately, the answer is over there being groped against the wall.”

“He’s loving every minute of it, I’m sure,” I said, making no effort to follow Johnny’s gaze towards my brother.

“My story isn’t nearly as fascinating,” he said, helping himself to a seat at my table.

I waited for a second before prompting him. “Which is?”

“Which is…” He glanced quickly around him before leaning over and whispering, his eyes big and crazy, “They’ll never find me here.”

This kid amused the hell out of me. “Who won’t find you here?”

“Shads and the others.” Johnny grinned. “I’m hiding from them.”

“Why?” I asked. They were the coolest guys I knew.

“Because, man.” Johnny stretched in his chair and popped his neck. “I’d like to go an hour or two without having to look at them. We tour like fourteen months a year with barely any time off. I see those assholes more than everyone else in my life combined, and it’s really starting to get to me. Thus, here I am, enjoying the gay.”

“ _Enjoying_ the gay?” I repeated.

“ _Observing_ ,” he clarified. “It’s like another world in here.”

I understood what he meant. I mean, if Joel could get that much action in fifteen minutes, it had to be some sort of alternate universe.

“Where’s your beer?” I asked suddenly, noticing that he was currently without a beverage. “The bartender told me you won’t get hit on if you have a beer bottle.”

Johnny shrugged. “I don’t mind being hit on. Boosts my ego. You know.” He glanced out towards the dance floor again and made an interesting face at what I could only presume was Joel’s current activity. “I thought he had a girlfriend?”

“Apparently not anymore,” I said. “Or maybe he hasn’t told her yet.”

“Or maybe she doesn’t mind,” Johnny added. “Chicks dig that sort of thing.”

“Really?” I asked incredulously.

“Dude.” Johnny regarded me in disbelief. “Don’t you ever go online?”

“I try not to,” I said honestly. “Joel’s a MySpace whore, though.”

“Ah, that explains it.” Johnny nodded to himself and grinned smugly. “A hundred bucks says that the only reason he dragged you all the way out here was because some emo kid on MySpace wanted to meet up with him.”

“Doubtful,” I replied, but not as convincingly as I wanted.

“I bet it’s that kid,” Johnny said suddenly, jumping up to peer over the edge of the railing. “Oh, Benj, you should see this guy. He’s wearing girls’ jeans and more makeup than Zacky. And he is _all over_ your brother.”

“I really don’t want to know this,” I said, putting my head in my hands for the second time in a half hour.

“He doesn’t look like he wants it, though,” Johnny said slowly.

My head snapped up as I quickly scoured the entire place for Joel. Right when I found him, attached at the mouth and assorted other body parts with a guy who was in fact wearing girls’ jeans, Johnny cracked up.

“Made you look,” he said, snorting through his laughter. “Of course he wants it. He’s quite the slut tonight.”

“Say that again and I’ll punch you,” I said evenly.

Johnny held his hands up in fake surrender, but the smile had quickly faded from his face. “Calm down, man. I’m only fucking around. Besides, you have to admit that he’s being a little promiscuous.”

“Yeah, I suppose.” My eyes wandered back over to Joel and his ‘friend’, and I let out a sigh I didn’t know I’d been holding. “I remember being like that,” I thought out loud.

“Being like what?” Johnny asked, leaning across the table to hear me better.

I shrugged and took another swig of my beer. Straight-label beer. “Being all flirty and shit with everyone, not caring whether they were dudes or chicks.” I took a breath. “Then, like, I don’t know.”

“You went corporate,” Johnny supplied, giving me a knowing look. “It happens.”

“I hate it,” I admitted. “Instead of supporting my brother and having a good time, I’m sitting here worrying about what our fans are going to think when they find out that Joel is gay.”

“That’s a really asshole thing to say, man.” Johnny folded his arms and regarded me skeptically. “Are you sure you’re Benji?”

The question took me completely off guard, and I must have looked very shocked because Johnny laughed so hard that he almost fell out of his chair.

“Dude, calm down,” he said quietly, stealing a swig of my beer. “It’s a completely normal reaction. When Zacky and Brian came out to us -”

“ _What_?” I exclaimed.

“Um, I mean.” Johnny bit his lip and looked away, scratching his ear nervously. “Don’t tell anyone, okay? But yeah, they’ve been together for like two years.”

“That is so… awesome.” I surprised myself with my reaction.

“Yeah, well, Matt shat kittens when he found out.” Johnny chuckled. “Granted, he found out in like the worst way possible, but still. He’s the most open-minded, homosexual-friendly man in the world – he did a photo shoot for a fucking gay magazine, for fuck’s sake. He was just surprised, that’s all. And so are you.”

I nodded. “Thanks.”

“No problem.” He pointed towards the dance floor. “There, look at that. Those two guys are so in love that they’re slow-dancing to this quasi-techno shithouse music.”

My eyes landed on said couple and I couldn’t help but smile. “Yeah, that’s awesome.” I really wished I could find another word in my extensive vocabulary to use, but apparently my brain had decided to shut down.

“Excuse me?” called out a voice behind us.

Johnny and I both spun around at the interruption, and I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing out loud at the most camp motherfucker I’ve ever seen in my life. This kid couldn’t have been over eighteen, but somehow he had a drink in his hand. He was wearing a shiny belly shirt and tight, low-rise jeans with a big silver chain belt, complete with the standard emo bangs and a makeup job that would have made Tammy Faye proud.

Johnny looked like he was trying to keep his composure as well. “What’s up?” he asked politely.

“You tell me,” the kid replied saucily, giving Johnny the once-over while surreptitiously licking his painted lips. “You here by yourself, baby?”

Johnny’s jaw literally dropped as he swallowed forcibly and glanced towards me with what could only be a plea for help.

Being the nice friend that I am, I leaned forward to break the kid’s obvious attempt at eye-fucking and cleared my throat loudly. “I’m right here, dude.”

The kid looked at me as if he were seeing me for the first time, then smirked when he saw my beer. “You’re not with _him_. You have a beer bottle.”

“I like beer,” I replied simply, taking a drink for effect. I noticed Joel’s drink at the edge of the table and made a grab for it as well. “And this fruity motherfucker. I swing both ways.”

“I don’t believe him,” the kid said firmly, folding his arms and pouting at Johnny. “Someone as pretty as you can’t honestly be with someone like him.”

“Someone like me?” Now I was starting to get offended. “What the fuck do you mean?”

I may or may not have stood up from my seat, almost upsetting the table in the process, and it took less than three seconds for Joel to detach himself from whomever he had been wooing and make his way to my side. “No fighting in the gay bar,” he told me breathlessly.

The kid’s eyes ran up and down Joel before turning towards me with an amused smirk. “Now this one, he’s totally your type.”

Joel made a face. “Ew, man. He’s my twin brother.”

The kid stared hard into Joel’s eyes. “Who is he dating?”

There was no way I could convey my lie to my twin – we really don’t have telepathic powers, despite popular belief – so I did the next best thing. In the effort of saving Johnny from unauthorized buttsex, I lunged across the table, grabbed him by the collar, and kissed him hard on the mouth.

“Johnny,” I heard Joel’s voice say confidently. “Benji is dating Johnny. They’ve been together forever. Fuck all the time. Like rabbits, actually. I’d have never thought my brother to be a bottom, but hey, stranger things have happened.”

He was going to pay for that one. I tore my mouth away from Johnny’s and sat back in my seat as abruptly as I had left it in the first place. I took into account Johnny’s dazed and confused expression and chose to ignore it for the time being, instead focusing my attention on devising elaborate schemes to avenge my wrath on Joel.

The camp kid seemed to have caught my little impromptu display of affection out of the corner of his eye and shifted nervously. “My bad,” he said, walking away quickly.

Joel was looking at me as if I’d grown two heads. “What the fuck was that about?”

“He was trying to get into my pants,” Johnny said defensively. “That guy, not Benji,” he added.

“You were going to kick someone’s ass for hitting on Johnny in a gay club?” Joel asked me doubtfully before turning to nod up at Johnny. “Hi, by the way.”

“Hey,” Johnny replied casually. “Congrats on coming out.”

Joel grinned. “Thanks! You too.”

“Oh, I’m not gay.” Johnny laughed, waving his hand dismissively.

“I wasn’t going to kick his ass for hitting on Johnny,” I clarified. “He implied that I wasn’t good-looking enough to be with him.”

Joel stared at me in disbelief. “Sometimes, I swear I have a twin sister.” He reached past me to grab his drink and downed it in one gulp. “This kinda works out,” he said slowly, glancing at me uncertainly. “I know you don’t want the details, but do you think Johnny could give you a lift home?”

“No problem,” said Johnny. “Least I can do for saving my ass like that.”

“Joel,” I said slowly. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

Joel gave me a glare worthy of a thousand fiery suns. “Last time I checked, Benjamin, you didn’t decide what was good for me. And I certainly keep my mouth shut when it’s about you. I am nowhere near drunk, and if I want to go home with a guy – or three – I will.”

Johnny shrugged. “Man’s got a point.” He looked up at Joel with a serious expression on his face. “Don’t take it all your first time, ‘kay? Give yourself a chance to gradually get used to it, and as you do it more and more -”

“If you know what’s good for you, you will _not_ finish that sentence,” I interrupted sternly.

Joel scoffed and shook his head at Johnny. “Like it’ll be my first time.”

It was my turn to drop my jaw, about which Johnny and Joel both seemed to laugh endlessly. Joel could barely sputter out his goodbyes as he returned to the dance floor, clutching his stomach from laughing so hard.

I stared after him in disbelief. “You think you know someone…”

“Oh, please,” said Johnny, in such a mocking tone that I snapped my head to frown at him. “You can’t honestly tell me you didn’t know. I knew the first time I met him.”

“Recognizing your own,” I shot back.

Johnny regarded me oddly. “Huh?”

“Come off it,” I said. “You seem to know a lot about buttsex for someone who’s supposedly all about pussy.”

“I’ve never claimed to be all about pussy.”

The smirk on his face could have rivaled mine on my best day. “For your information, Mr. Madden, I _have_ had my share of men. And probably your share too, but who’s counting? I will say this, though: none of them ever kissed me like _that_.”

“Like what?” I replied stupidly.

Johnny glanced towards the ceiling; either he was rolling his eyes or trying to think of a way to explain himself without sounding like a total douche. “Like… _possessively_.”

“I did not kiss you possessively,” I countered. “I didn’t kiss you in any particular way, actually, only so Joel would tell that kid we were together. I saved your ass, remember?”

“Maybe I didn’t wanna be saved.”

I snorted into my bottle. “Bullshit. You practically begged me to save you.”

Johnny smiled fondly, batting his eyelashes rather dramatically. “But he said I was pretty.”

As I choked on my beer, he looked quite proud of himself.

Another bad dance song boomed through the speakers, and Johnny and I both rolled our eyes in mutual annoyance. “Wanna get out of here?” he asked. “There’s a Del Taco right around the corner. I’m fucking starving.”

What is it with people always wanting to take me to Del Taco? “I don’t eat meat,” I told him politely.

“So don’t eat it.” He stood and stretched again, raising his arms high enough over his head so that the front of his shirt rode up a bit. “Fact is, I’m leaving and if you want a ride home, you’re coming with me.”

I looked at him incredulously. “Are you always this bossy?”

“Only when I’m hungry,” he replied. “The other guys have learned to feed me at adequate intervals as to not upset my inner demon-child.”

“Well then,” I said, smirking. “I guess we’d better go. Just let me find Joel and tell him we’re leaving.”

“Don’t bother.” Johnny chuckled wickedly. “I saw him go into the bathroom with some dude right after he left us.”

I winced. “I’ll text him then.”

“Good idea.”

The crisp night air was quite a shock after being in a hot, stuffy club, but the deafening silence was much appreciated. Johnny fell into step with me as I walked towards the parking area, jogging slightly to keep up. “In a hurry?” he asked derisively.

“Not really,” I replied. “I guess I just walk faster than you.”

“Hey,” he said suddenly, in a serious tone that made me stop in my tracks. “Can I ask you something?”

I eyed the vintage-looking Thunderbird in front of me before raising my eyes to him. “Yeah, sure.”

The next thing I knew, my ass was up against the hood of said vehicle and Johnny’s tongue was in my mouth. I couldn’t say exactly how it happened, but I assumed he had mistaken “ask me something” to mean “make out with me.” For some reason, though, I was making absolutely no effort to push him away.

He’s a small guy, really. Smaller than me, I’d wager. I could definitely take him in a fight, at any rate. Therefore, there was no logical explanation as to why the T-bird emblem continued to dig into the crack of my ass while I lowered my arms to encircle his waist.

When he pulled away, I noticed that I was, in fact, taller than him, which is further proof that I could pound him into the ground for kissing me in the parking lot of a gay club. Before I could even open my mouth (to say what, I wasn’t entirely sure, but I bet “what the fuck” was at the top of the list), he pressed a finger to my lips and narrowed his eyes at me.

“You already answered my question. No more talking.”

Who the fuck did this kid think he – and there he was, kissing me again, more forcefully than before. My brain picked that moment to fly out of my ear and into the night, thus causing my entire thought process to be passed down to my crotch. Which Johnny seemed to be rather adamant about rubbing up against with his own.

My cock was more than approving of this situation, but then again, any attention it got from someone other than me was much welcome. It even went as far as to harden in my pants, leading Johnny to chuckle slightly into my mouth when he became aware of that fact. That was presumably his cue to no longer fear me making him become one with the pavement, and he loosened his grip on my arms in favor of running his hands underneath my shirt.

Eh, whatever.

I finally kissed him back, and he was so shocked that he jumped about two feet in reverse, looking up at me with wide eyes and flushed lips.

“What?” I said innocently. “You want to make out. Let’s make out.”

He gulped and inhaled sharply. “I – What… I mean, you… huh?”

I leaned back against the Thunderbird, gripping the edge of the hood with both hands, and gave him a fake pout. “Is it not fun anymore now that I want it?”

Johnny’s face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning, and he was still grinning as he closed the distance between us once again. This time, I met him halfway, and by that I mean I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him towards me, much like I had done in the club. He stood between my legs, the firm bulge in his pants pressing roughly against mine as he flicked his tongue against one of my lip rings.

I vaguely felt myself falling backwards, and the minute I felt the car dip under my – _our_ – weight, I hurriedly mumbled something containing the words “someone’s car.”

Johnny laughed softly, the vibrations traveling through our chests and straight to my cock. “This is my car.”

Of course. That being settled, I told my conscience to fuck off and resumed the particularly enjoyable task of being dry-humped on the hood of a Thunderbird. The car bounced happily in retaliation, seeming to make the whole experience even better by forcing me upwards when Johnny was pushing down.

“Benji,” he gasped, abandoning my mouth in favor of kissing the perimeter of my neck tattoo. “I want you so bad.”

I was sure my brain was mocking me from somewhere in the distance, because I nodded rapidly and replied with one word: “Backseat.”

He shook his head. “Too small. Here.”

“ _Here_?” I exclaimed.

“Relax,” he said, lifting his hand to tenderly cup my face. “This is a gay bar. No one leaves before three a.m. It’s barely eleven. Trust me, nobody will see.”

I nervously glanced around the parking lot, studying a pair of suspicious-looking blue Aveos before looking up into Johnny’s warm hazel eyes. “Okay.”

He smiled and raised himself to his feet, reaching his hand out to me. I grabbed it and allowed him to pull me up as well, falling straight into his arms when I lost my balance upon landing. He didn’t seem to mind as he managed to grope me while holding me upright; honestly, I didn’t mind either.

I moaned into his mouth at the first touch of his hand to my cock, even through my pants. He responded with a similar noise, as if solely touching me was enough to make him hot. He wasted no time unfastening my belt and shoving my pants down, just far enough so that he could grasp my cock in the flesh. I bit his lip to keep from moaning again, which proved to have the exact opposite effect as he growled and grabbed my ass with his free hand. I thought I was going to fall back on the hood again, but instead I was turned around so that all of Johnny was pressing against me from behind.

“Please,” he whispered into the back of my neck, as though seeing my unspoken protests from behind his eyes. “Please let me top, Benji. I want you so bad.”

He reached down the front of my pants to squeeze my cock, and my eyes rolled back into my head. “I-I’ve never done this before,” I admitted quietly.

“I’ll be gentle, I promise.” He latched his mouth onto the back of my neck, sucking softly while flicking his tongue against my skin.

I arched into him and pretended not to notice as he pushed my pants down lower, keeping one hand on my cock while the other massaged the flesh of my ass.

“Relax, baby,” he muttered into my neck. “It doesn’t hurt unless you want it to.”

Him simply calling me “baby” erased any objections I may have had, and my entire body went limp – except, of course, for my cock, which was throbbing with anticipation in his hand and making me lose all conscious thought other than “I want to come.”

My forearms hit the hood of the Thunderbird as I automatically bent over for him, much to his approval. He growled again, his voice muffled from where his face was buried in the back of my shirt. I jumped slightly as a slick finger began trailing down the crack of my ass, and he tightened his grip on my cock and lifted my shirt up with his chin to kiss my spine directly.

“It’s okay,” he said soothingly as his finger lowered to swirl around my hole. “It might be uncomfortable at first, but give me a minute and I’ll make it feel really good.”

“‘Kay,” I replied into the shiny metal of his car.

It really was uncomfortable, but it didn’t hurt. Then again, a finger is much smaller than a penis, at least in my experience. The fact that he continued to stroke my cock made me temporarily overlook the other fact that something was wiggling inside of my ass, even when he sneakily added another finger. I jumped again when the tips of his fingers brushed something deep inside me, but for a completely different reason than before.

“Told you,” he said, and I could almost feel him grinning into my back. “You like that?”

He jabbed his fingers against that spot again, and I belatedly realized that there were now three in there as I arched my back and groaned. “Mm hmm,” I sputtered out, apparently incapable of intelligent speech.

My body rocked back against his fingers on its own accord, as though I was fucking his hand instead of the other way around. All three of his fingertips rubbed against that spot, and I was very close to coming in his hand. “Fuck,” I gasped, my veins flooded with the force of my impending orgasm.

Johnny’s tongue ran the length of my spine as he licked the rapidly forming sweat from my back. I whimpered instinctively when he removed his fingers, only to audibly wince when they were replaced with something much larger.

“You ready, baby?” he asked quietly, clutching my bare hip with one hand while the other remained firm on my cock.

I groaned in response, and he seemed to take that as a yes. I bit both of my lip rings to stifle my moans as he began to push his way in while gripping my hip almost painfully and panting heavily against my back.

“Fuck, Benj,” he grunted. “Goddamn, you’re tight.”

“You think?” I shot back bitterly.

“Relax, baby,” he said again as he managed to bury himself inside me. “Let me know when I can move.”

My ass felt comfortably numb, although the tip of his cock barely grazed against that spot and I found myself really, _really_ wanting him to move. I couldn’t form the words properly, so I let out a particularly vigorous moan and flattened my hands on the hood in order to push back against him.

“Mmm, Benji,” he whispered, slowly beginning to move. His pace on my cock reduced as well, leaving me thrusting into his hand in a desperate plea for more.

Johnny’s speed quickened as my ass grew accustomed to him, and soon he was pounding merciless against my spot while pumping the fuck out of my cock. His breathing grew ragged and he started sinking his teeth into random parts of my back, which made me howl even louder as I met his efforts thrust for thrust.

I wasn’t going to last much longer, and from the sounds of things, neither was he. The hand on my hip looped around my waist and held me tight as he rammed into me with a rapid succession of hard, quick thrusts. One of his fingernails chose that moment to drag along the underside of my cock, and it felt like my entire being was spewed out onto the grill of the Thunderbird.

He was right behind me, in both instances of the phrase, growling a string of obscenities as he gave two more jerky thrusts and spilled himself inside of me. He immediately collapsed on my back, wrapping his arms affectionately around my waist as his spent cock slipped out of me and smacked against my thigh.

“Christ,” he wheezed, heaving himself off of me with what seemed like the force of a thousand men holding him down.

“Isn’t that my line?” I joked, attempting to raise myself up from the hood and failing miserably.

He chuckled lightly as he helped me stand up and spun me around to face him. He looked like he wanted to say something, but presumably thought better of it and kissed me instead, taking it upon himself to resume my pants to their pre-buttsex state.

And just in time. “What are you assholes still doing here?”

I tore my mouth away from Johnny’s and turned to face my smug-looking brother. “We were just leaving,” I said unconvincingly.

Joel appeared to be preoccupied enough to overlook the freshly-fucked flushes on both my and Johnny’s faces, choosing to sigh discontentedly and shake his head. “Let’s go then.”

To say I was slightly concerned would be an understatement. “What happened to -?”

“Don’t worry about it.” Joel raked his hand through his hair and wouldn’t meet my eyes. “I don’t think I’m gay anymore.”

“How can you -” Johnny started, but I shushed him with a punch to the shoulder. “- want to go home already?” he finished brightly. “The night is still young. Who’s up for Del Taco?”

“We don’t eat meat,” Joel replied.

“So don’t eat it,” Johnny said for the second time that evening. “Come on, I’ll drive.”

I shrugged at Joel as Johnny unlocked the doors, and I reluctantly sat in the passenger seat while Joel crawled into the back.

“You okay?” Johnny whispered to me, under the pretense of grabbing his faceplate from the glove box.

I nodded and noticed that Joel seemed to have the same problem in the backseat. Short of wanting to storm back into the club and kill whoever had done that to him, I was a little grateful that I wasn’t alone in my soreness.

“Hey,” said Joel suddenly, as though something had just occurred to him. “You two were kissing. Who was trying to hit on Johnny in the parking lot?”

“Um, I was,” I answered coyly.

“Bullshit,” said Johnny indignantly. “I totally hit on you.”

“I kissed you first!” I exclaimed.

Johnny rolled his eyes. “I kissed you and _meant_ it first.”

“The hell you did,” I shot back. “You said so yourself, I kissed you _possessively_.”

“Whatever, man.” Johnny started the engine and started to drive out of the lot.

Joel looked highly amused. “Looks like things are finally back to normal.”


End file.
